Flores Negras
by Atabik-San
Summary: Una misteriosa estudiante transferida se acerca a pedir la ayuda de Ichigo y su grupo, ¿Cuál es la historia que la liga a Ishida? ¿Por qué Inoue se comporta de esa manera? ¿Qué es lo que esa chica provoca en el resto?


**FLORES NEGRAS**

Por: Atabik

**DISCLAIMER: ** Los personajes de "Bleach" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor y sus respectivos propietarios. Historia creada sin fines de lucro.

**RESUMEN: **Un nuevo shinigami ha aparecido en la ciudad de Karakura, se ha acercado a propósito a Ichigo y compañía para pedir un extraño favor; los secretos de la familia Ishida serán revelados, pero ¿qué tiene que ver Ryuuken en todo esto? ¿Por qué Uryuu está tan molesto? ¿por qué la extraña actitud de Inoue?...

**Capítulo 1.- **

**LA MUERTE DE UN SHINIGAMI**

La pequeña temblaba a pesar de que no hacía frío, estaba oscuro y olía a humedad. Por la rendija podía observar a su padre vestido con su uniforme de Shinigami y su espada desenfundada bastante cansado y herido.

-Te lo advertí Kurohana san – escuchó al otro hombre vestido de blanco con un extraño arco –si te volvías a acercar a ella te mataría, no voy a permitir que arruines la reputación de mi familia por un sueño absurdo

-Yo te lo dije, si ella no me dice que me aleje no lo haré, no puedes comprar la felicidad con dinero y luego pretender mantenerla sin ningún esfuerzo- dijo su padre decidido y exhausto

-He tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas para mantenerla contenta- dijo el hombre sin ningún esfuerzo –después de todo le he dado lo que tú ni en tus mejores días le habrías podido dar, apenas puedes mantenerte con tu absurdo trabajo, debiste haberte quedado en la Sociedad de Almas en lugar de venir a hacer una patética vida a la tierra

-No me importó que ella me dejase entonces, ella tuvo la libertad de elegir, pero no te voy a permitir que digas que mi vida ha sido patética, después de todo tengo una hermosa hija a quien debo proteger por encima de todo…

-No la veo ahora ayudando a su padre, ¿aún crees que vale la pena? Piénsalo, las dos mujeres de tu vida te han abandonado en el último momento, ¿no sería mejor dejar de luchar y rendirte ante mi arco, shinigami?- dijo ésta última como escupiéndola

-¡Basta!- dijo la chica saliendo de su escondite -¡No tienes derecho a decir esas cosas!

-¡Sal de aquí Kyoko!- gritó su padre -¡No te metas en esto!

-¡No permitiré que pierdas la vida a causa de esa mujer!- dijo la chica enfadada

-Después de todo, esa mujer es tu madre- dijo el otro hombre

-¡Esa mujer no es mi madre!- dijo la chica furiosa –Por mí puedes quedártela, esa mujer no significa nada para mí

-¡No digas eso!- dijo su padre

-¿Dirás que esa mujer me ama? ¡No me hagas reír!- soltó la chica –Esa mujer simplemente te trae problemas, ¡Debiste escuchar al Quincy!

-Ahora es demasiado tarde, niña- dijo el hombre de blanco tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, mismas que fueron rechazadas por la chica de un solo golpe -¡Ahora verás a tu padre morir así que elige bien tus palabras!

-Tendrás que matarme a mí primero- dijo la chica poniéndose frente a su padre con los brazos abiertos, sin embargo, el hombre la apartó de un empujón provocando que la chica cayese varios metros lejos de la escena

-Quizá puedas mantener tu vida si me suplicas, eso como un favor especial hacia la señorita que parece quererte tanto

-¡No supliques, padre!- dijo la chica desde su lugar en el suelo intentando levantarse –Kurohana Takeushi no suplica, tampoco se disculpará por amar a una mujer que no sabe lo que quiere, fue ella quien buscó a mi padre, ¿no crees que deberías reflexionar sobre los motivos que la motivaron a hacerlo? Después de todo, si la hubieses cuidado, esto no hubiese pasado

-¡Callate!- gritó el hombre de blanco dando un puntapié a la chica en el estómago –No hables como si supieras de lo que hablas, ¿no te parece que eres muy pequeña para hablar de éstas cosas?

-¡Suéltala!- dijo el padre pues el hombre de blanco tenía a la chica sostenida por los cabellos y lanzó un golpe con su espada que hizo un corte en la nívea mano del hombre de blanco

-¡Ya me tienen harto con su estúpida demostración de amor de padre e hija- dijo soltando a la chica y empuñando nuevamente su arco, apuntó a la chica y soltó la flecha.

En esos momentos la respiración de la chica se detuvo, su corazón latía rápidamente, su vida pasó ante sus ojos en menos de un segundo, sin embargo, jamás sintió el impacto, abrió los ojos despacio y pudo ver que el trayecto de la flecha fue detenido por el cuerpo de su padre, quien cayó de bruces al suelo inerte.

-¡Padre!- grito la chica desesperada -¡Padre despierta!

-¡Así sabrás que un Quincy cumple sus promesas!- dijo el hombre con arrogancia -¡Estúpido Shinigami!- agregó saliendo del lugar con actitud petulante.

-¡Padre!- sollozaba la chica abrazando el cuerpo de su padre -¡Padre por favor respóndeme!

-Kyoko- llamó el padre con un hilo de voz sin moverse de su posición –Kyoko acércate

-¡Padre!- era lo único que podía decir la chica en su desesperación

-Kyoko, serás una gran shinigami, cruza tu corazón con mi espada y así transferiré mis poderes hacia ti

-¡Padre, no creo poder hacerlo!- dijo la chica

-Lo harás, hija mia, lo harás- dijo atravesando el corazón de la chica con su katana, de inmediato, la chica adquirió el uniforme de shinigami y su propia katana, pudo ver que la empuñadura tenía una pequeña flor de color negro.

Sin embargo, poco tiempo tuvo de admirar su katana en ese momento, pues la mano de su padre cayó inerte al soltar la katana que se desvaneció en el aire.

-¡PADRE!- gritó la chica al notar que la vida de su padre se había extinguido frente a sus ojos.


End file.
